After School
by Latios dragonrider
Summary: A look into Jimmy and Cindy's relationship through Sheen's eyes. A lot better than Underground Science.


**A/N: I know I should be working on **"Underground Science"**, BUT! Inspiration hit me!...Literally. I was in spelling and was hit in the back with a literature book. It opened on the floor, and the word "ominous" was staring me in the face! It was saying **"make a **story!** Make a story! DO it! Do it!" **So, I did! But we're not here to hear about my life. So, Onto the story!**

**After School**

**Sheen's POV**

**Have you ever had that ominous feeling? You'd be sitting there, trying to fall asleep in Social studies, and you KNEW something bad was going to happen? Well, for me and my four friends bad things happen a lot. Now, for normal teens, you'd never really experience anything life threatening on purpose. Maybe your most exciting adventure was your trip to Florida. Although, for the best friends of Jimmy Neutron, we went to exotic places daily. Amazing, right? On more than half our trips, we took our girlfriends, excuse me, Jimmy took MY girlfriend, and his 'rival' **

"Tch! Rival, Yeah right! Ha! How long do Jimmy****and Cindy think they can keep up with that? It's a little obvious you both like each other! Suck it up and ask her out a already!

**I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I looked to Jimmy and Cindy, who sat aside from each other. They each glared at me, blushes on their faces.** **They turned towards each other, and stared..., then flipped their heads to the front still blushing. Then, as the class started laughing, I realized, I HAVE to stop thinking out loud!**

**I looked down towards my paper**. **Suddenly, a note hit me in the back of the head. **"Hey! Who threw that!"** I had gotten no answer, All I got from that remark, was a stare from my teacher, and a **"shoosh!"** Soon after my teacher turned around, another one hit me, and, just as the one before it had done, fell onto my desk. Whoever threw these has got some pretty good aim...**

**I gazed at the first one. It was very neatly written in cursive. I figured it must've been from Cindy. She's the neatest writer in 7th grade. I knew it was hers as my eyes scanned the front of the note. It said, **"To. Ultra loser" **My gaze passed towards the second note. That one was definitely from Jimmy. How do I know this? The front was covered in big words that I'll never be able to read, better yet understand! I don't know why he feels the need to put all those big words on there. It's not like he needs to prove how smart he is. He's got an I.Q. of 214 for cryin out loud! If you ask me, He's just trying to impress Cindy. So what else is new?**

**I opened both the notes simultaneously. Heh. Must've picked that word sometime off of Jimmy. As I opened the note, I noticed one thing. Both the notes said the same things. **"After school" **Was all that was given. Those two words, although, said it all. I slowly moved my gaze to Cindy and Jimmy's desks. Cindy had her hand gnarled into a fist, while casting me a glare that could kill if you weren't used to it. I just flinched a little. With her being a black belt in the whole, 'tai-chi' thing, god only knows what she's capable of doing. It's also VERY embarrassing being beat up by a GIRL who'stwo years younger, than you are! Maybe if I'm lucky, it won't be somewhere public...maybe...**

**I cast my glare from Cindy, towards Jimmy. Heh. I guess great minds really DO think alike. **

**Jimmy was staring at me with that same glare, that same fist clenched as Cindy. **

**Seeing as Jimmy's a science genius, I can't even begin to imagine what he has in store for me...gulp...He'll probably trap me on Jupiter, or something like that. Jupiter IS a planet...right? Anyways. I just smiled and gave them thumbs up. Jimmy gives me a confused look, as Cindy mumbles **"moron"** and turns around. **

**Maybe THIS was the ominous I earlier had. My mind, and feelings telling me to keep my mouth shut. The constituencies of not listening, being beat to a pulp...**

**The bell rings. Signaling my eminent doom. Well, there's another word from Jimmy. I slowly rise from my seat, while receiving pats on the back, and the occasional **"Good luck with Cindy" **All I did to reply, was simply nod. When I found myself outside the school, I noticed Jimmy whispering something into Cindy's ear, where she replied by giggling. Who on god's green earth KNOWS what he told her. I know I never will. **

**I watched them gaze into each other's eyes. Sapphire orbs, met Emerald jewels. I could have sworn time froze as their lips met for the first time. Nobody in the school yard moved, and I don't even think most of them breathed for thought of ruining the moment. As their lips parted, the girls awwwwwed, and the boys gasped. **

**Jimmy placed his forehead against Cindy's, with the stupidest grin you could ever hope to see. While Cindy stood there and giggled like a 6yr. old. **

**I looked at them and yelled **"It's about dang time!" **They looked at me, with that same, evil glare they had given me in history. I looked around. And all the students faces held the same look, the same word! **"Run"** I looked at them, chuckled nervously, screamed **"oh, Crap!" **and turned around, taking off the opposite way they were. **

**I turned around for a brief second, to see Jimmy whisper something into Cindy's ear, followed by her giggle. I started running backwards, to if they were going to chase me, and all I saw, was once again, Jimmy whispering in Cindy's ear. I could've swore I saw an evil look in Cindy's eyes...I don't even want to think about it...**

**I turned around to start running again, only to hit a tree...ouch. Before I passed out, I saw Jimmy and Cindy give each other a single nod to each other, before slowly walking up to me.**

**That must've been why they were talking. Trying to distract me so that I'd hit the tree, nocking myself un-conscious, so they didn't have to run all over Retroville to have to catch me. That would explain the evil grin on Cindy's face before I turned around. Those evil geniuses...**

**I can't really remember what had happened after that. Although...hehe...what they did to me while I was blacked-out, would explain why I woke up in a dumpster next to the new Mc.Spankies with a black eye...but, a...that's another story, for another day...**

A/N: So, was it The good, the bad, or the horrible? Well! There's only one way I'll know! And that's if you review!...good luck with that! If you review I'll mention you in the next chapter of Underground Science!If you review I'll give you a cookie! Review for a cookie!


End file.
